


Fantasy becomes reality

by katiedid55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Three some, Twincest, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedid55/pseuds/katiedid55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you are betrothed to your crush's older brother? What happens if you get pregnant by both of them? What happens if you get approached by a demon who promises all your wildest dreams come true?</p><p>But most importantly, what happens when you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy becomes reality

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly a little weird.

Their words were stronger shackles than the chains that they had my wrists encased in.

Whore, slut, betrayer, filthy, cock sucker, honor-less. The thing that hurt the most was not that they were true, but that everyone thought they were true. Anyone who might have tried to rescue me didn't because they too thought I was a worthless betrayer, just like my father had been. Why did everyone think that I was just my father in miniature? Sure I looked like him, but that didn't mean anything, right?

I let out a soft sob and curled up against the wall, wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face in my knees. I had been mostly left alone the week since I had been locked up. This wasn't the time to think about petty things, but I really missed taking showers in the rain and what I really wanted was a long bath. Or a toilet, at this point anything would be more welcome than the little hole in the ground in the corner of my cell.

"Now boy, there's no need for the tears. Come let me comfort you." I jumped and yelped at the sudden voice. I looked over to see a familiar man standing leaning against the wall.

"Who are you?" I whimpered. The man laughed and strode forward to crouch in front of me. His long fingers stroked down my cheek, but I flinched away violently, having gotten used to every touch I've ever gotten be harsh hits and slaps. The man got a sad look on his face and his hand drew back.

"What has been done to you to make you so afraid of my touch?" He asked gently. I shook my head as I scuttled back from him and pressed my back to the wall.

"Why are you here?" He asked again. I trembled and shook my head again. "Tell me. I might be able to help you." I let out a sarcastic laugh that turned into a sob.

"No one can help me. Those that can won't. Those that will, want a price too high for me to pay." I drew my legs up again and hid from the man. "Go away please." I whispered. I didn't hear any movement from the man and when I glanced up he was still there, still with that sad gleam to his blue eyes.

"Tell me why you are here." He commanded. I shot him a glare and ignored him again. He stood and moved forward, grabbed the tops of my arms and lifted me into the air. "Answer me boy." He demanded. I twisted in his grip and kicked out at him but he was much stronger than me. Finally I gave up.

"Why do you want to know?" I whispered. He simply shook me in his grasp. "I was charged with treason." I finally answered. The man nodded thoughtfully.

"And are you guilty as charged?" He asked. I glared at him fiercely.

"No. But just because my father committed this same crime I am condemned anyways. No one cares that I'm just a kid. No one cares as long as they have someone to blame for how bad their lives are. I'm probably going to die in this cell." I slumped in his grip and stared at the ground. "I would be fine with it if I'd actually done what they say I've done, but I haven't and it's just... It's so unfair!! What did I ever do to them?" I began to struggle to get away again. The man let me drop and I scuttled back from him and curled into the corner. His eyes were blazing with fury.

"How dare they!" He snarled viciously. I cowered at his tone and tried to cover as much of myself as I could to shield from an attack. I could hear him pacing furiously, but I didn't dare to look up at him in case that pushed him to hurt me. 

"I'll have their heads for this!" He hissed angrily and crouched in front of me again. I gasped and made a quiet sound of fear. "Hush boy. I'll not lay a hand on you for pain." He assured me, though I wasn't sure I would trust him just yet, if at all. His hand came up and cupped my chin, pulling up to force my eyes to his. For a long while we just looked at each other and I was sure he was reading my mind.

"You are innocent of the crime you are accused of." He sighed at last as his hand dropped and I was able to look down again. "However I see another crime which may only be committed by royalty." I jerked my head up at his words and stared at him. "No one is allowed to be homosexual. Except those in the royal family." His words felt like a cold blow to my chest and I began hyperventilating in fear.

"Please sir." I whimpered. "Please have mercy! I'll do anything you want please don't execute me!" I threw myself down on my knees and pressed my forehead to the ground in front of his boots. He rose to his full height and I could feel his eyes assessing my every inch. Since my shirt had been ripped from me and I had never owned a pair of trousers he was gazing at my dirty bare skin. His boot moved forward and he toed under my chin until he had lifted my eyes from the ground to his face.

"If I take you as mine then you will follow every command I give without fail, without hesitation. This is not optional unless you have a death wish." I shook my head swiftly and bent to place a kiss to his boots.

"No sir, I'll obey I swear it." I squeaked out from from how anxious I was. He nodded and gave a grim smirk.

"I will also take responsibility for all of your needs. If you need or want anything you come to me and me only." He bent and gripped under my chin and pulled until I stood.

His hands wrapped around my hips. "I will not be a cruel master, but any disobedience or anything I consider worth punishment I will take you to hand for." He warned in a stern voice. I flushed and ducked my head in embarrassment.

"What would you do?" I asked quietly.

"Depending on how bad the offense is I would bend you over my knees and spank you." His words sent dread and mortification through my blood. I shook my head and stepped back, but with his long legs he just took one stride forward and I found myself pressed back against the hard cold wall.

"Please sir, anything but that, please!" I begged desperately. His eyes searched mine, but he just took my wrists and raised them above my head in one of his hands. I strained against his hold, but he was so much stronger than me I had no chance. His other hand tilted my head from side to side.

"You're pretty." He commented in an off hand way. I flinched and felt that he said that as if it were my fault he was stuck with me now.

"I didn't ask to be treated this way. I didn't ask to be what I am." I whispered. His soft laugh caused my eyes to shoot to his face. He was grinning.

"You don't get many compliments, do you?" He asked in a very amused tone. I flinched and shook my head.

"I meant what I said. You're pretty, with the potential to be beautiful." His words made no sense to me. I had always been labeled slut and whore and beggar and betrayer.  
  
None of those words lead me to believe that I was anything nice, let alone pretty. I looked down again in my uncertainty and embarrassment. He continued examining me by running his hand through my hair then down my neck to my chest. I shocked us both by twitching when he skimmed my nipples then when his fingers reached my lower stomach I bucked forward and let my head fall back with a weak moan.

"Responsive already? Is it that you know what you are to me? A slave, a toy, a hole to be used?" The man bent forward until I could feel his breath on my lips. I arched forward begging silently for his touch, wanting his lips on my skin. He complied with my request and gently kissed my lips.

"I wish to examine you further but that will have to wait until you've had a proper bath, or shower if you prefer." The man pulled away and let me take my weight fully again on my feet. "Follow me, don't not speak, do not look at anything except the floor and do not touch anything or anyone unless I have given you express permission. Those are your rules for your new life. Obey them and any others I give you and I will have no reasons to punish you." He grabbed my chin tightly until I looked into his eyes. "Understand me?" He hissed. I nodded quickly, but he frowned and tightened his grip until it must have left bruises.

"Yes, I understand." I hastily answered. His expression turned thunderous. "Yes master." I whimpered at last, finally understanding what he wanted. He nodded and let go seeming satisfied with my reply. He turned and strode to the door which clicked open at his approach. I followed five steps behind with my hands clasped in front of my body and my head lowered submissively. Plenty of those we passed cursed at me and the first time someone spat at me I broke a rule I had been given. I glared at the person.

"Fuck you." I stated in a glacier cold tone. The man, my master, turned and caught my wrist of the hand I had raised to punch the servant who had spat on me.

"Do not speak again." He growled at me. I paled and ducked my head. His hand tightened around my wrist until I was whimpering and trying to pull away. He then began pulling me behind him and the spitting and cursing resumed. By the time we reached where we were going I was crying softly. My master flung me to the ground and stormed into a separate room. I heard water start running and I assumed we were in his rooms. I stayed where he dropped me on the plush carpet and I pressed my face against the soft pile beginning to sob loudly now that others weren't there to mock me for being weak. My master returned to the room and I could sense him standing over me, but I only went silent, I didn't move to look at him.

"Why did you disobey?" Master asked angrily. I flinched but answered anyways.

"Because I was tired of the abuse. My whole life I have put up with it but I can't anymore. I just can't take it any more I swear I want to die the next time someone tells me I am a slut." I had remained face down on the carpet while I answered and I wasn't sure if he had heard me very well but he seemed to have heard just fine. He crouched near my head and placed a hand on my hair.

"You don't have to worry about that any more. I'm the one who will put an end to that. If I wish you to be spat on then you will be spat on. If I want you cursed at then you will be cursed at." At that I sat up quickly and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Please master please I can't take it I won't take it anymore. I swear on my mother's grave I will kill myself in some way. I swear it!" I felt hysterical and I was just ready to be done. No life was worth living through this hell. My master gazed at me for a long moment and I began to think that he wouldn't care. I drew back and curled in on myself. "But it doesn't matter does it? I'm just a disposable slave. I should have known." I sighed and dropped my head to the ground. "Please kill me now. Just get it over and done with for pity's sake. Just.... Just make it painless. Let at least this one thing in my life be easy and painless." I begged. After several very long silent moments I dared to look up. My master was simply staring at me.

"You are not a coward. So why do you beg for the coward's way out?" He finally asked in a low tone.

"Because master." I pulled myself up and plonked down to sit with my legs crossed. "I am tired." His head tilted to the side and he smirked softly.

"So sleep." He answered in a tone that implied it should be obvious. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help a small smile.

"You know that's not what I meant. I'm tired of being treated as if by my very existence I have managed to insult every living creature on this earth. I'm tired of feeling like I am the worst kind of disease. As if to keep everyone safe I should be exterminated." I sighed and looked down at my hands. "But I also want to disprove them. I want to make something of myself. I've always wanted to set up an orphanage or a home for waifs and strays for them to come to for a bath and food and shelter from the cold and dark. I know what it feels like to not have that and so wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even those that have tormented me. No one deserves that kind of life." A small sound brought my attention back to his face and for the first time I registered the fact that he must be one of the royal family. I let out a soft gasp though he spoke before I could.

"Even though you have more right than any to hate our society and to want to be rid of it you astonish me with your good heart. I shall do my best to make your dream come true." He held out his hand and before I could think of fighting I crawled to him and he pulled me into his arms.

"Your highness, I'm not sure that I deserve something like that." I whispered. He flinched at the title I gave him and I looked up to see his pained expression.

"You may only call me Master or Sir. And you deserve anything that I may wish to give you. You deserve the world after what you have been through. Now, bath time, you're filthy." He laughed deeply and easily scooped me into his arms as he stood. I squeaked in surprise and grabbed his silk shirt to hold on until he let me stand next to the porcelain tub. I hastily without even a blush or glance towards the prince slid into the water and sank down to my chin in the soothing hot water. I shivered and let out a sigh as the heat soaked down to my bones and caressed my broken and battered limbs. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back with a small smile, simply enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by heat.

After a long minute I felt something brush my foot. I yelped and jerked up and away from the touch only to see the prince crouched next to the tub holding a soft cloth to wash me with as well as a bar of softly scented soap.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." He murmured gently. I nodded and stretched out once more in the large tub and he began dragging the cloth over my very dirty skin. I watched amazed as layers of dirt and sweat came off to reveal the true color if my skin.

"I'm... Pale." I mumbled, poking one of my knees after it was cleaned. The prince smirked and continued cleaning until only the insides of my thighs were left to clean on my legs. The second he reached in between my legs I stiffened and yanked away, grabbing his hand to stop its path.  
"Please, sir." I whispered. I waited for a long time for him to react, then finally he gave me the cloth and pulled away. I roughly scrubbed at my own privates and even got underneath to my bum. Once I was through with that I handed the cloth back to my master. His eyes showed surprise then approval. I smiled happily and hummed as I leaned into his touch.

Surprisingly quick, my bath was finished and soon I was dry, my hair was clean and I was wearing an over large silk sleeping shirt, that hung to my mid thigh, and sitting on the bed eating a bowl of soup as fast as I could without actually inhaling it.

"How long since you ate last?" My master asked as he lounged next to me and threaded one hand through my now soft hair. I shrugged.

"Had a bit of cheese four days ago, some bread day before that, stole a mince pie two days before that. S'when I got caught." I mumbled between bites. I heard a hiss and suddenly the hand wasn't in my hair anymore. He had punched the bed next to me and I could see his fist was so tight his knuckles were bone white I whimpered and froze waiting for him to punish me, knowing that it was a long time coming.

"You speak as if that were normal." He growled. I let out a soft noise of fear and trembled, not knowing what to say or do to make it better. Master stood so quickly I startled and lost my hold on my bowl of soup. I cried out in terror and fought to catch it but it spilled across the bed and I burst into tears trying to scoop up the mess and put it back in the bowl.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry i-it won't happen again I s-swear it!" I stammered as I continued my futile attempts. "Please don't hurt me!" I begged when he turned towards me. "I'll... I'll do work I'll pay it off somehow but please don't hurt me please." I scrambled off the bed and threw myself at his feet pressing my lips to his boots over and over hoping that would make him see I hadn't meant to and that I would do anything to fix it.

"My pet I am not angry with you." My master sighed deeply. "The spill was my fault and I'll have my servants change the bed clothes before we go to sleep tonight." The prince bent and lifted me into his arms easily as if I weighed nothing, which was probably true. He carried me over to the fire and sat down in an arm chair with me on his lap. We sat quietly for a long time and as I watched the flames I gradually grew more tired and relaxed in my master's lap. I began nodding off slowly and eventually I just gave up and let my head fall back against his wide shoulder. He sighed and began threading his fingers through my hair soothing me further until without really realizing it I had fallen asleep.

 

"No one will touch him. I won't hear any insult against him and I will kill the next person who dares to tell me that I am making a mistake. He is my consort and I have searched his mind. He is completely innocent. You have wrongly accused him and you owe him for the way you have treated him during his life." I stared in surprise up at the prince and his eyes met mine. I was sitting at the edge of the dais where his throne sat and he was standing next to me. He gave me a small smile and I blushed furiously. I looked up through my lashes to see the crowd gathered watching me.

"You here are my messengers to the kingdom. This new decree must reach every ear. No one will get away with hurting my beloved." His hand rested on the top of my head as everyone bowed. With a wave the prince dismissed the people and they left quickly, already talking in a low buzz about what they had just learned.

My master gave my hair a soft tug and I rose to follow him towards the throne where he slumped down and patted his lap. I curled up against his chest and rested my head on his shoulder, waiting for him to speak since I was, per his orders, silent until told I could speak.

"So little one, what do you think? Did I say the right things?" His hand came up and stroked my cheek.

"It isn't my place to tell you such things. But you know your people well, if anyone can get them to stop hurting me, it's you." I murmured in a slightly hoarse voice. I hadn't spoken more than a few words in days. "Will my voice go away if I don't speak?" I asked tipping my head back to look up at him. My master guided me to sit up and he gazed at me for a long time.

"I never want your voice to vanish, but I do not want you to provoke anyone who might hurt you. Unfortunately some people would get angry just hearing you speak." His fingers swept up the curve of my jaw and slipped around to cup my neck. He tugged me forward and I found myself kissed until my toes curled. I let my lips part under his assault and I moaned quietly when his tongue teased my bottom lip. He pulled away slowly and I made a small whining sound which brought a smile to his face. "No, I could not wish away such a sweet voice as yours. Perhaps tonight I should prove it to you, by making you scream." I stared at him in surprise and felt a hot blush stain my cheeks and run down my neck.

"S-scream? What do you mean, master?" I stammered nervously.  
His hand dropped from my neck to my lap and started rubbing and squeezing. I moaned and dropped my head back as my hips moved against his hand. His lips latched to my neck suddenly and I couldn't help my instant reaction. I flipped around on his lap so that I was straddling his lap and I mashed my mouth to his with a loud moan. I felt him chuckle then he took control of the kiss from me, leaving me no choice but to submit and just feel what he was doing with his tongue and hands on my body. I ground against him with abandon, just wanting more of the pleasure he could give me. I wrapped one of my hands in his hair and pulled away from his kisses so I could take in much needed air. I looked into his eyes just in time to see him shoot a smug look over my shoulder. I went to look, but he caught my hair and guided my face into his shoulder and I turned to lick and bite at his neck.  
"What can I do for you three today?" My master asked in a controlled voice, sounding exactly like the prince he was, even while he cruelly reached inside my pants and underwear to tug out my arousal. I shivered and whimpered softly, clutching myself closer to my master's chest.

"Well brother I must say I'm surprised you found yourself a submissive so quickly. Admittedly he does seems little on the small and young side." I jumped at the deep voice, but my master soon got back my attention by squeezing tightly around my erection.

"Oh!" I hissed then I bit down hard on my prince's neck.

"Such wantonness could only mean common blood runs in that runt's veins." This made me stiffen and most of my arousal fled. I slumped to Masters chest and hid my face in his shirt.

"Perseus, you overstep your bounds. This is my consort and I will not stand to have him insulted so blatantly in front of me, even by my brother." Master redressed me and pulled me closer to his chest, running a hand up and down my back.

"Do you even know if this brat is clean? For all you know he carries sicknesses on his skin." That first deep voice was slightly closer.

"This boy is clean inside and out. Not only that, he is pure in body, heart and soul. The only crime he has committed is fighting to survive in a world that abandoned him." I stiffened slightly at the mention of crimes, but then he soothed me with a single touch of his finger to my lips.

"Very well. it is your consort as you say. Little brothers head off to bed you're behaving like tired children. He is soon to be the king." The third voice was rich and comforting I whipped around and came face to face with someone I thought I would never see again.

"Fredrick?" I whispered in shock. Those pale blue-green eyes widened as he gazed at me.

"I thought you left... I thought your father ordered you to return home... Why are you here?" Fredrick settled on the last question and my eyes flicked to where his hand suddenly rested on his sword.

"I lied to you. I had just stolen those clothes and when you came along and thought I was rich... I'm not proud of myself but I hadn't eaten for a solid week and a half I was starving and you offered to give me food then when it seemed you wouldn't move on I had to come up with something to tell you or you would have found me out." Fredrick turned as if to storm away. "Freddie please! It wasn't all a lie!" I pleaded. "I promise I just didn't want you to find out about my real life, I didn't want your pity. I still had my pride then." I reached out a hand as if to place it on his shoulder even from this distance.

"It really doesn't matter now. You are my brother's consort so it's best if we both forget about that time. Just," he turned and pierced me with his hard gaze. "Don't even look at me ever again. I want no contact with you." He turned and practically fled from the room through the doors his younger siblings had used before.

I sat back feeling rather numb and I didn't reply as my master spat question after question at me. Eventually he gave up and carried me to his bed room where he used his magic to undress me and put sleep clothes on me. I crawled under the bed covers and curled up, waiting for master to join me, when he did he allowed me to snuggle close like always and I rested my ear over his heart.

"He was the first I ever loved." I finally whispered. "I didn't know he was a prince." After that I shut my eyes and forced myself to fall asleep.

The next morning I watched from the corner of my eye as Fredrick completely ignored me and flirted seemingly happily and seriously with one of the younger male guards. I felt utterly miserable and I couldn't stomach much of the rich food Master was trying to feed me. Finally I begged off eating by saying I felt slightly ill. I was put back to bed and when I rolled over to face away from the servant who had been assigned to me I made myself go to sleep. It was dinner time by the time I was allowed up again. This time when I said I felt unwell Master insisted that the doctor take a look at me. I tried changing my story just a little, saying it was just a head ache and that it would go away soon he just ordered the doctor in anyways.  
I felt absolutely humiliated when the doctor said I was in perfect health and the look on my master's face filled me with shame.

"Why would you lie to me? Is it a game to you? Do you like lying to people?" Master asked. I turned my back on him and hunched my shoulders, half expecting to be hit. After a long silence in which everyone left the room I spoke.

"It's not a game." I whispered at last. "I just... I can't stand it! He's so close and yet I'll never be able to talk to him again. I know I'm your consort, but I loved him! He was the only person out on the streets who would even glance at me twice. He even fed me and made sure I had a warm place to sleep. I can't help but want that so badly and he won't even look at me!! Do you know how hard that is for me? To have found love and it be real only for him to deny me? I know I shouldn't have lied, but really if I had told him who I really was I would have been treated like garbage." I turned and faced my master at last, begging him to understand me. "I just wanted one person who would treat me as if I mattered to them. I wanted to be held and taken care of and loved. Prince Fredrick was my only chance at that and I grabbed on with both hands." I moved forward and knelt at Master's feet. "Punish me how you will master, but my heart will always belong to Fredrick even if he no longer wants it." I bowed down until my forehead touched the floor and waited for his judgement to fall. Silence lasted until with a bang the door flew open.

"Brother! I need to speak with you!" Fredrick cried as he nearly ran forward. My breath caught and I desperately wished to raise my eyes to see my love, but I knew Fredrick would not be happy if I did. The two walked from the room already murmuring in low voices, quiet enough I couldn't hear them.  
I waited for a very long time for master to return. My knees began to ache and my body shook with the effort to maintain my pose on the ground. I was focused so much on holding still that a sudden hand on my head and another trailing down my arm took me by surprise.

"Sweet thing." A whisper in my ear that I couldn't believe. I must have fallen asleep it was impossible that he would ever call me that again. I was guided to sit up and two pairs of hands helped to stretch my arms out and rub life back into my slightly numb limbs. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy the dream while it lasted. Gentle hands pulled me back against a muscular chest and I sighed as I laid my head back against a strong welcoming shoulder.

"Usually you would be fighting by now, little one. I almost don't know how to deal with you like this." His rough, but oh so gentle voice sent shivers down my spine and I made a soft sound as I snuggled back against his comforting warmth. The second set of hands brushed across my cheeks and down my neck to my chest and my stomach until they curved around my waist. I sighed in content and moved my hips forward in invitation. I may not have been particularly interested in sex, but they seemed ready and I would do everything to please these two. I was lifted to my feet then I was pulled back until the back of my knees hit the edge of a soft surface, most likely the bed. I allowed my body to be maneuvered into position leaning back against that same strong chest between strong thighs.

"Freddie?" I mumbled softly. His answering rumble calmed me and I didn't need to ask anything else while his fingers were sliding under the hem of my shirt and dragging up my abdomen while bringing my shirt with them. Soon I was topless and a warm mouth latched onto my nipple and fingers pinched and pulled at my other. I made a small moan sound and both gave a soft purr that reassured me. I relaxed into the pleasure and felt myself grow interested in the touches now ghosting near the waistband of my pants. I lifted my hips in invitation and almost instantly fingers slid inside to pop open the buttons. I sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden arousal I felt flutter in my stomach when my pants and underwear were tugged down my thighs and tossed to the floor. Impatient hands raked up the inside of my legs and spread my thighs, lifting my legs until Fredrick behind me could take hold behind my knees. I was now slightly suspended and left completely open to anything they choose to do to me and the knowledge curled in my gut and sent swirling waves of need through me. I moaned and tensed slightly, trying to get attention on me and when I opened my eyes both men were watching me, blue and ocean colored eyes burning fire into my veins and making me want their touches even more.

"Please?" I whispered sounding so needy I blushed. Master smirked and as I watched he settled between my spread legs on his stomach and I felt his face bury in my arse. I let out a shocked squeal and my back arched even with how I was compressed. A warm moist tongue darted across my entrance and the first thing I thought to do was thrust towards it, trying to get it back. A long whine slipped from behind my clenched teeth and I reached up to grip onto Fredrick's shirt tightly with both hands. Master flattened his tongue on my anus and I was shocked at how loudly I moaned in reaction. Freddie kissed the top of my head and as I looked down at Master I saw Freddie nudge his brother with his foot. Instantly that tongue stiffened and plunged deep into me. I trembled and my body twitched, my mouth open in a soundless moan.

"Have you ever had this done before?" Fredrick asked teasingly. I shook my head wildly as Master began thrusting in and out of me with his tongue, my hips rocking against him hoping to get him deeper.

"Please, I need more please give me more!" I begged shamelessly when it suddenly wasn't enough. Two answering chuckles vibrated, one against my back, the other into my sensitive rectum which admittedly made me nearly scream with pleasure. I was so close to coming and they hadn't touched my cock once.

Freddie dropped my legs and I only just managed to keep from kicking Master on accident as he sat up. Then Fredrick lifted me up and suddenly a round thing was prodding at my entrance. I arched my back and whimpered, needing it in me now! I tried shoving down but Fred had a tight hold on my hips, keeping me in check as he torturously slowly drew me down his cock until I was seated against his lap once more.

I laid back against his chest breathing fast and shallow while Fredrick trembled under me.

"Goddesses he's tight!" Fred hissed his fingers tight enough to bruise on my hips.

Slowly Fredrick began giving me shallow thrusts that were just enough pleasure to mask the burning pain, though I wasn't complaining about the pain it felt good to me. Master helped Fred by taking my waist and doing the lifting and lowering. I could feel a thin layer of sweat on my back as Fredrick's breath ghosted across my skin.

I moaned and dropped my head back as I was simply used for their pleasure, my own was secondary to them but that just made my lust grow. I wanted, no needed, to please them. I needed to make myself useful so that they never needed to find another slave to use like this. Finding my feet I crouched over Fredrick and began moving myself instead of Master doing so. I pulled Master towards me and kissed him, using my lips and tongue to make him feel as if he were in control even if it was really me directing everything.

"I want both of you in me. I want you now." I hissed when I broke my mouth from Master's. Both of their breaths hitched and I grinned wickedly. Soon I found myself being rearranged. Master lay on his back and I straddled him facing him while Fredrick guided Master's cock inside me. I moaned loudly at the bigger size and went limp as Master thrust and pulled, in and out of me until the movement was smooth and easy.

Once he had established a rhythm I felt a finger worm it's way along side him and I whined at the sudden too much stretch I was being forced to give.

"Lube! Please use lube, please!" I begged as I arched away from that painful touch. A hand landed on my spine and I felt a change in my body. Heat built in between my legs and I suddenly felt that master was sliding in a slick manner.  
"What... What did you do to me?!" I gasped as I shuddered in the sudden fresh wave of pleasure.

"I turned you into our bitch. Not only are you our consort," Fredrick explained as he positioned himself at my entrance which I could feel expanding under the pressure. "But you will also bear our children. It's a secret long guarded by the royal family and that's why only we are allowed to be homosexual." I had to admit not a word got through to me as he sheathed himself deep inside me and I felt absolutely complete and content. I went boneless and stayed that way as both men continued to thrust and pull.

"Do you need to come?" Master asked in a slightly breathless voice. I nodded frantically and both increased their pace both hitting my prostate and causing me to give a loud cry. My eyes rolled back and I felt how tightly I clenched around their cocks because it prolonged my orgasm as did the way they continued to thrust. In moments Freddie gave a loud groan and bit down on my shoulder and held on as I felt a new heat wash through me.

Seconds later master shouted and bit my neck. Both bites had broken the skin and the second they were both biting me I felt my whole body tingle and a sudden itching and burning feeling in my stomach started. I writhed and sobbed, trying to get away, using my nails to claw at my stomach in an effort to get that feeling to go away. Both men caught my hands and held them tightly to stop me hurting myself and soon a blissful cool feeling spread in my veins. I wilted against master and dropped my head to his shoulder.

"Sleep?" I asked master in a slurred voice. Both men chuckled and pulled the blankets over us and then they lay down on either side of me penning me in and making me feel secure.

"Yes, sleep, precious." Master murmured gently.

"Sweet dreams." Fredrick whispered in my ear. I hummed in content and allowed myself to fall asleep, though my last thought was of how I was going to demand answers in the morning.

 

The answers that I got certainly weren't what I was expecting. In fact the second I understood their words I fainted.

Two anxious faces hovered above me as I came back to the land of the conscious. I groaned softly and lifted a hand to my head which was hurting quite a bit.

"You hit your head on the way down. We weren't quick enough to catch you." Freddie stroked my hair tenderly and so gently it didn't hurt.

"That's okay, just maybe next time when you try to make a joke, make it actually funny. It's rude to scare people like that." I mumbled in reply as I shut my eyes and enjoyed his caresses.

"We weren't joking precious. You are pre-"

"Don't say it!!" I cried, sitting up very fast. "Don't you dare say it, it isn't true! It can't be true! I won't let it be true!" I smacked away their hands that were trying to comfort me.

Even though I knew it wasn't really happening I could feel a slow heavy rotten feeling inside my gut as if the feotus was poisoning me from the inside. No as if the idea of a feotus was poisoning me. There wasn't really anything in me, there couldn't be. Otherwise there would be proof that I was just a slut.

I put my face in my hands and cried, feeling overwhelmed and desperate.

"I don't want to be a whore!" I sobbed as Fredrick hugged me gently. "I don't w-want to be a slut and-and that's what I am if I'm really pregnant." Another set of arms circled me and master laid his cheek on my hair.

"It does not make you a whore precious, it makes you a mother." Master said gently.

"I'm going to be there? I'm going to be called mommy?" I asked a bit too hopefully once I had calmed down.

"Of course! You're going to be called mommy by all our children." Fredrick chuckled as he and master exchanged glances.

"Mommy." I whispered to myself. "I'm going to be a mommy." I dropped my hands to my very flat stomach and tried to imagine it getting bigger and rounder and I suddenly squealed in delight. "I'm going to be a mommy!!" I threw my arms around both of my lovers and hugged them tightly.

"Precious are you crying again?" Master asked in a suspiciously amused tone. I shook my head, nodded, then sobbed quietly as I ran towards the bathroom giggling. 

I shut the door behind myself and leaned against it just breathing for a while to calm myself down. Once I was no longer laughing or crying I moved to the floor length mirror and examined my still naked body since I hadn't been able to dress yet. Nothing was different except that I was clean and there was a soft glow to my skin. All mothers had that glow and I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it for long. I didn't want to hide it, I wanted everyone to know that I was fertile and healthy and young. I wanted everyone to know I was carrying the Prince's baby. I cupped my stomach again and sighed happily. Ten minutes later I emerged from the bathroom and once was dressed I wandered over to Master and looped my arms around his neck. I slithered onto his lap and firmly pressed my lips to his.

"If your mood swings are already this bad I don't think I want to be around for the rest." Master murmured against my lips. I knew he meant it as a joke so I just ignored it as I ground down against his stomach. I was half hard already and wanted him to touch me, to fuck me.

"I can't help it if you two started me on fire for feeling you inside me. If you'll recall I was a virgin until last night." I reminded him in a breathless voice, smirking when Master grabbed my hips and forced me to rock harder and slower against him. He was teasing me dammit but it felt so good I didn't fight him.

"Already? It's not even breakfast yet." Fredrick stated from the doorway.

"Don't look at me, it's all him." Master snorted in amusement as I let out a loud moan and came with a shudder after which I wilted against his chest and snuggled close with a contented sigh.

"Well at least we know we won't have to coerce him into bed. And your clothes need to be changed now, love." Fredrick walked over and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"I'll do it later, 'm tired." I mumbled softly. I also felt sore from last night. It wasn't too bad but it was getting worse as time went on. I squirmed slightly and wriggled until I was resting with my arse tilted at an angle so I was more comfortable.

"Are you in pain?" Master asked, running a hand down my spine tenderly.

"Yeah I'm in a bit of pain." I tipped my head back to pout at him and gingerly climbed off his lap. "Can't you do a bit of hocus pokus and make my clothes clean?" I mumbled as I stumbled towards the bed. "I want to take a nap. Not change my clothes."

"If his moods are this bad now what will they be like later in in the pregnancy?" Fredrick asked with a smirk. I frowned and grabbed the nearest object and threw it at him.

"You turned my world upside down Fredrick! You better be ready to deal with me now." I yelled as he fended off my expertly thrown pillow. When the second hit him square in the face his expression was one of such pure shock I giggled then sat down on the bed giggling and snorting so hard I almost choked.

"You should have seen your expression little brother." Master chuckled. I slumped over and giggled one last time before yawning and stretching out with a happy hum.

"Don't tell me you're already tired." Master sighed.

"Nope, just lazy, happy I'm in a bed." I corrected. I reached down and caressed my stomach with both hands as I gazed dreamily at the ceiling.  
"So why am I so moody?" I questioned, looking over at Master. He frowned softly and sat back in his chair.

"I would assume its because of the drastic changes to your body. There are certain additions to your blood and organs that have to happen or you wouldn't be able to carry children. It's probably over balancing and causing your emotions to swing wildly. Not that we mind." He added with a smirk as I blushed and hid my face. I felt so humiliated at how I acted. 

"Are you hungry?" Fredrick asked suddenly. "Breakfast is being served down in the dining room, would you accompany me to the meal?" I looked over and Fred was holding his arm out invitingly. It took me all of four seconds for me to leap off the bed and take his arm, pulling on my clothes to straighten them. Though I did remember I needed to change so I blushed.

"I'll just go change." I muttered, heading to grab a pair of pants then going to the bathroom to clean up a bit.

"Ready?" Fred asked when I emerged again. I nodded and he took my hand to place it in the crook of his arm. Just before we reached the door though Master came and took my other hand and put it on his arm too. I smiled shyly up at him and felt happy that they were publicly laying claim on me in a way that made it clear I belonged to both of them.

When we appeared in the large dining hall silence descended immediately. I almost ducked my head in shyness, but I knew that I needed to appear strong, so my position wouldn't be questioned.

We walked the length of the hall and Master took his place at the head table. I was to his right and Fred was to my right. I was glad not to be placed next to a stranger. Now that we were sitting down I allowed myself to notice the different expressions.

Most people seemed curious, or shocked. Four faces stood out to me though.

A blond woman in a dark wine red dress glared me down and occasionally glanced at Master with a flicker of longing.

A tall thin boy with dark hair flopping in his eyes just stared at me with fire in his eyes, now and then looking at Fred with a sneer.

The two that chilled me to the bone though, belonged to the younger princes.  
The younger glared at me with blue eyes like ice chips. He seemed to be trying to see down to my soul.  
The other brother was red in the face and gripping a knife tightly as if he wanted to sink it into my heart.

I sank back in my chair, pale and shaking. Two hands drifted to my lap and gave reassuring squeezes. I glanced to both my lovers and felt better at their kind smiles. I still felt shaky though as I felt the stares weighing down my shoulders.

"I wish they would all take a flying leap. Why do they have to stare?" I hissed at Fred. He turned a disapproving glare on me and I paled when I realized what I had said.

"Our little pet needs a time out Georgie." Fred muttered.  
"Righty ho Freddie." Master turned and grabbed my wrist and pulled me from my seat. I whimpered softly, but didn't fight back as Prince George pushed me to kneel in front of his chair.

"Go on, precious." Master, George, commanded. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw dropped as I glanced around in horror.

"Here? Bu-but there are people here!" I hissed, Master just raised an eyebrow in a way that screamed I shouldn't push anymore. I felt utterly humiliated as I reached up to undo the fastenings of his trousers. My hands shook as I guided his heavy cock out. I kept my eyes down as I stroked him to full hardness then I leaned down and licked timidly across the head.

"I know what you can do with that sinful mouth, kitten, now show my brother." Fred whispered, placing a hand on the back of my head and giving a little shove. I whined, but obeyed, sinking down to the root in one smooth swallow. Master groaned in appreciation and his hand slipped into my hair for a tight grip.

I bobbed and carefully worked my tongue over every inch of his cock.

"Such a good boy, precious." Master murmured. Tears slipped down my cheeks and I closed my eyes. I couldn't hear what Master was saying, but I could clearly hear three men talking about how I was an eager whore for the king. I let out a quiet sob and just at that moment Master shot thick salty liquid straight to the back of my throat. I choked before I could swallow but I waited until every last drop had entered my mouth. Then I stood up, wiping my mouth with trembling hands.

"Sweet one?" Fred asked softly looking at me with wide eyes. I just gave a soft sob before turning and running as fast as I could. I ran through the palace, searching for a hiding place and the higher I went the dustier the place was. I could hear someone chasing me, but I just shut my mouth to quiet my sobbing and soon the footsteps faded. I found a very old library and I slowed down, breathing hard and still crying as I walked through the shelves until I reached the back of the library.

'Look for a secret doorway.' A whisper came to my mind. I smiled and began pulling out random books and searching the shelves and visible walls for buttons or springs. Just as I pulled out a book on horse breeds a loud click sounded and I looked to see a small panel opening where it seemed to be bare wall. I stepped inside and pulled the panel closed behind me. When I looked around I was in a study type room. Books lined the shelves and a large wood desk sat facing a large window. I sank down in the very comfortable leather arm chair and curled up with my knees to my chest.

"Why do you seem so sad, small one?" A voice asked from the corner. I yelped and jerked around to look in the corner. Red eyes stared back at me and the more I looked the more I could see. It was a man with swirling red eyes, like hell-fire, dark black hair and an angular face. He smirked when I gasped at his fangs.

"Are you a demon?" I asked softly. My voice conveyed my awe. I wasn't frightened of him in the least, maybe that's the way he wanted it, but I felt safe around him.

"Yes I am. Why are you sad?" He asked again. I shrugged and looked down at my knees.

"Because my master and his brother forced me to do something that made me very uncomfortable. And there were people there watching me and calling me a whore." I explained, ending in a sob. "I hate being called a whore." The demon gave a mock pout and came a few steps closer.

"What if I made it so you like being called whore, and slut, and filthy and anything else your master could imagine to call you? What would you do if you could please your master forever by never being hurt or embarrassed by what he or anyone else says? What if I made it so you could follow any order he gave without hesitation?" The demon walked a few steps closer and gave a rogue grin. I bit my lip and glanced toward the door to the library. When I looked back I smiled.

"I would do almost anything. I wouldn't kill, or give up my own soul. So if that's what you're after you can leave now." I stood and held out my hand.

"No, no souls or death. What I want is power. I want this kingdom on its knees and I want to be on top. So if I give you what you want, you must have the king do what I want." The demon reached for my hand, though I hesitated and pulled back.

"Would you give me a way to convince him to do as I ask? An amulet that persuades him, or perhaps something in my touch or voice that pushes him to listen more to me than anyone else?" I asked with a smirk.

"Your voice or presence would be the least suspicious. I don't see a problem with that." His hand reached for mine again, but this time I frowned and pulled back. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, what if the demon made me tell Master to hurt people or even kill them?

I shook my head slightly and reached forward. The demon cracked a wicked smirk and my misgivings returned stronger.

"No, no I don't like this idea." I whimpered. I stumbled back a few steps and ran for the fake wall. When I streaked through the library I could hear faint voices calling for me.

"Master! Master help!" I screamed as I glanced over my shoulder to see the demon following me at a leisurely pace and yet he was catching up to me. "Master!" I screamed louder. I thudded into a strong warm chest and I knew it was my master at once. I curled into his warmth and sobbed.

"What's wrong precious? What has you scared?" Master asked, rubbing up and down my back tenderly. I looked around and saw that the demon was gone.

"I'm done! I can't do this anymore. Please George can we end this? I'll say my word if you don't believe me." I stepped back with a frown when he froze.

"What happened? You need to tell me so I can fix it. Yes we can end it now, but promise you'll go over everything that happened with us so that we can make it better." I nodded and with a wave of his hand and a softly spoken password the fantasy world spat us out. Fred turned to look at us looking confused.

"Tell us what happened just now Harry." George insisted as he pushed me down on their couch.

"There was a demon, he offered to make me the perfect submissive so that no matter what you asked me to do, no matter what people said about me I wouldn't have a problem with anything. In return he wanted me to influence you in order to destroy the kingdom." I was shaking as I remembered that hell-fire gaze.

"We never put a demon in." Fred murmured. He looked freaked out.

"Please George I don't think this is a good idea anymore. Just don't make this charm don't keep going, forget it, please!" I thudded to my knees in front of George. "That was so terrifying I never want anyone else to go through it. I'll do anything you want even if it costs me my life, just don't finish that spell." I begged.

"Well, you could be our little bitch." George said slowly. I frowned in confusion. "Your part of the fantasy was being loved by us both and having kids, or family. Ours was to have you to ourselves and we wouldn't mind having kids with you." I felt almost insulted at his offer.

"So you think I'll spread my legs for anyone who says they will give me kids? That's not what I want. I want to be loved, that's the only thing I have ever wanted." I stood and turned to the door.

"If you leave we will finish the spell and put it on the market. Stay with us, be with us, and no one will know it ever existed." George blurted out. I turned slowly and glared at him. Then I registered how desperate they both looked as they watched me.

"You guys really care? You aren't just using me?" I whispered uncertainly. George nodded and held out his hand to me. I stepped forward and took it, allowing him to pull me into his arms and kiss me soundly. I relaxed and groaned as heat shot down my spine. Fred stepped behind me and ran his hands around my hips and up the front of my shirt. His fingers pinched and rubbed my nipples, causing my hips to buck forward as I moaned. I tossed my head back accidentally banging it against Fred's shoulder, but George just moved his lips to one side of my neck while Fred attacked the other side.

"Please!" I gasped. "Do something! I need more!" I clawed my way up George's chest and ripped his shirt off. The twins just chuckled, though George did gasp when I tugged his pants and boxers down in one go as I dropped to my knees. I swallowed his cock down and worked it as hard as I could.

"You know Fred. I would like this sight a bit better if Harry were stretched over your cock too. Let's move to the couch and you can have at his ass." George groaned slipping his hands into my hair. They manipulated me until I was kneeling on the couch, facing over the back so I could still suck George and two fingers slick with lube slid deep inside me. I moaned and worked at George even more.

"He's gagging for it." Fred hissed as I clenched around his fingers. I whined when he introduced a third finger, I just wanted him to take me hard and soon. To get the message across I moaned loudly around my mouthful and thrust back at him with my arse.

"Take him Fred. He's more than ready." George grunted as I moaned and sucked him as hard as I could, wanting his taste in my mouth as soon as possible.

Just as I was tasting precum on my tongue I felt Fred slid his way inside me. I moaned and my eyes slammed shut, my muscles fluttered and clenched around Fred.

"Were you virgin Harry? Even if we took you in the fantasy you would still be virgin now. Is Fred stretching you too tight? Is he going to spill virgin blood by plundering that sweet hole? Should I join him and instead be able to hear your delicious voice begging us for more?" George nearly growled his words, his voice was so deep and gravelly from his arousal. I whined and wriggled back towards Fred. It was too early but maybe I would be able to take them both. I pulled off George with a loud wet pop.

"Does that spell really exist? The one that could make me pregnant?" I asked earnestly.

"Of course it does." George bent to kiss my swollen and sore lips.

"Do it." I whispered. "Do it now. I don't care about bonding just yet we can always do it later. Cast the spell while you're both in me." I reached up and wrapped my arms around George's neck just as Fred gave a rough thrust. I moaned straight into George's mouth as he crushed his lips to mine.

"What say you, we move our little lover to a more comfortable place?" Fred suggested gruffly from behind. He slipped out of me and wrapped his arms around me to pull me up. I yelped and wriggled a bit as he carried me to their bedroom in their flat and dumped me on the soft bed. I didn't get a second to catch up with him though as he climbed up behind me and mounted me again. My back arched down like a stretching cat and I threw my head back with a whorish sounding moan.

"It's like watching porn." George chuckled as he came into view, pulling at his own cock. I eyed it hungrily, wishing for it to be in me somehow. George slid onto the bed and, as Fred continued to plunge into me, he wormed his way under me and inserted his finger next to his brother's cock. I winced, but relaxed against the burn and soon it faded until he added a second finger.

"Slowly!" I begged, arching again, this time away from the pain and I gripped George's shoulders tightly. His fingers slowed dramatically as they continued working to stretch me. I shuddered and at last relaxed down against George's chest. When his third finger entered me I moaned since this time the burn just added to the pleasure coursing through me. Fred reached around my hip and wrapped one large hand around my erection distracting me from how George removed his fingers and almost too easily slipped his cock up inside me. I did notice though and I writhed on both of those glorious cocks, moaning and breathing hard. One of my hands twisted into George's hair while the other rested on top of Fred's hand which was on top of George's hand on my hip. George began a slow grind up into me while Fred continued to thrust long and deep inside me.

"So full!" I moaned, clenching around them and hearing two low groans that fed the lusty shivers going down my spine. In seconds I was ready to come from the stimulation George was giving to my prostate. Fred gave a slow pull on my cock and with an embarrassing scream I came across George's stomach and chest. Once I was done coming George scooped up the ejaculate in his palm and held it up to my lips. I lapped at it eagerly, cleaning his hand off completely. Fred groaned and I could feel how his cum helped him thrust a couple times before sliding out and away. George pushed me into a seated position and raised an eyebrow at me. I knew what he wanted so I gathered my energy and began rocking on him, squeezing tightly around his cock as I rocked faster.

Soon he was moaning and calling my name as his fingers flicked and pulled my nipples. I accidentally left long scratches down his chest when he dropped a hand and began stroking my sensitive cock. I whined in a low voice and that's all it took for George to come hard inside me. I squirmed at the slightly uncomfortable feeling.

"Harry hold still." George hissed, his face screwed up in a wince at the overstimulation I gave him with my movements. I gave him a sheepish and apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, just need to use the toilet soon." I mumbled in embarrassment. Fred chuckled tiredly and pulled me down next to him while George wrapped around me from behind. I sighed happily and drifted to sleep, dreaming of ginger haired children running barefoot in a large back yard. I couldn't wait for the future.


End file.
